


Господин Кошмар

by crazykotyara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Death, Dark, Gen, Hallucinations, Horror, Insanity, Minor Character Death, POV First Person, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Amnesia, i guess?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykotyara/pseuds/crazykotyara
Summary: За моей дверью был не человек. За моей дверью был мой Кошмар.





	Господин Кошмар

Сколько же мне было, когда он появился впервые? Семь? Да, должно быть.  
Это была новогодняя ночь. Наверное, часа четыре утра. Утомленные весельем и алкоголем, все взрослые спали - спал и я. Но в какой-то момент я проснулся, словно от толчка. Медленно открыл глаза и сел на постели.  
В доме было темно и тихо. За окном в ночи белел снег.  
Я знал, что что-то не так, но не мог понять что.  
Где-то внизу скрипнула половица. Я вздрогнул и сглотнул ставшую вязкой слюну. Мне не понравился этот скрип. На уровне глубинных инстинктов я чувствовал, что он не принесет ничего хорошего. Что этот скрип - предвестник чего-то ужасного.  
Я услышал звук шагов, теперь в конце коридора второго этажа. Медленный и размеренный. Человек-за-моей-дверью шел никуда не торопясь, но, хотя помимо моей на этаже было еще несколько комнат, я точно знал: он идет ко мне. Я задрожал и крепко сжал кулаки, как делал каждый раз, когда сильные эмоции обуревали меня. Я хотел зажмуриться, но боялся, что пока мои глаза будут закрыты, это существо войдет в мою комнату. Я боялся как увидеть его, так и не увидеть. Звук шагов приближался. Я хотел позвать родителей, но язык прилип к небу и я, как ни старался, не мог выдавить из себя ни звука. Наконец, шаги затихли перед моей дверью. Я затаил дыхание. Каждая секунда казалась вечностью, и весь моей разум был заполнен одной единственной мыслью: не входи! Но вот дверь приотворилась. За моей дверью был не человек. За моей дверью был мой Кошмар.  
Он сказал мне:  
– Здравствуй, малыш.  
Его голос был как мед, налитый на ржавые шестеренки: такой же вязкий, приторный, омерзительный, и иногда в нем прорезались скрежещущие нотки.  
Он спросил меня:  
– Почему бы тебе не улыбнуться?  
Он приказал мне:  
– Ну же, улыбнись, малыш.  
Но я не улыбнулся. Я этого не умел, забыл, как забыл многое другое.  
Мои губы всегда были сложены в прямую линию. Мои глаза всегда были прищурены так, что я едва мог видеть окружающий мир. И это не было чем-то, что я мог бы изменить. Я чувствовал, что это было бы неправильно.  
Меня водили к врачам. Мне ставили разные диагнозы: социопатия, диссоциативное расстройство, аутизм. Все неверные.  
Тогда он спросил меня:  
– Почему же ты не улыбаешься, малыш?  
Его безгубый рот, представлявший собой многократно изломанную в кошмарной ухмылке линию, не открывался, когда он говорил.  
– О, – сказал он. – Я вижу.  
Я смотрел в его бездонные черные глаза, ощущая невыносимую слабость во всем теле. Он не моргал.  
– Но так ведь нельзя, малыш. Тебе непременно нужно улыбаться. Тебе нужно открыть глаза, – сказал он и протянул свою бледно-голубую костлявую руку, чтобы потрепать меня по плечу. Я отпрянул, готовый скорее умереть, чем позволить этому существу к себе прикоснуться.  
С рваным вздохом я очнулся в своей постели. Из незанавешенного окна в комнату лился бледный утренний свет. За окном было белым-бело. Я медленно сел, все еще дрожа от пережитого ужаса. Затем надел шорты и гетры, ежась из-за тянувшейся от окна прохлады, и торопливо сбежал по лестнице.  
Первое, что я увидел на кухне, - свою мать. Она стояла спиной ко мне, возясь с плитой. Словами нельзя передать, какое облегчение я испытал, увидев ее фигуру, словно излучавшую надежность. Я тихо позвал ее:  
– Мама.  
И она услышала - она всегда меня слышала. Мама обернулась - её темные волосы взлетели и опустились темной волной, открывая её лицо, - и улыбнулась мне окровавленными гниющими губами. Она сказала мне:  
– Улыбнись, сынок.  
Я развернулся и побежал прочь.  
Сад был полон снега, а на мне, проваливающемся в него почти по колено, не было ни тапок, ни ботинок - только тонкие носки, однако я не чувствовал холода - я чувствовал лишь всепоглощающий животный ужас.  
Я подбежал к воротам, служившим мостом между моим домом и внешним миром, но за ними не увидел ничего - припорошенное снегом пепелище. Я был заперт здесь, в этом сумасшедшем искаженном месте. Я вцепился пальцами в железные прутья ворот, не обращая внимания на кусающий руку холод, и с немым отчаянием смотрел на окружающую мой дом пустоту. Затем я обернулся.  
Позади меня стоял господин Кошмар. Снежинки оседали на его черном плаще, путались в рыже-каштановых волосах, но я видел только черные дыры глаз на его лице. Затем он сделал шаг в сторону, и я смог увидеть другую сторону сада.  
На противоположном конце, у каменной ограды, стоял мальчик с растрепанными русыми волосами. Он смотрел робко, и его покрытые веснушками щеки чуть подергивались.  
Он сказал:  
– Прости.  
И я ответил «прости» ему в унисон.  
Зашелся в хриплом хохоте господин Кошмар. Запела пустота, оттененная мягким шевелением снега. Я сделал шаг вперед, но мальчик напротив уже растворился, не оставив и следа от своих растрепанных волос, медовых глаз, россыпи веснушек и белой рубашки.  
– До новой встречи, малыш, – помахал мне рукой господин Кошмар, и я очнулся в своей постели, мокрый от пота и задыхающийся. Дверь тихонько притворилась. За окном стояла непроглядная ночь.  
Я перевернулся на бок, подтянул колени к груди и зарылся лицом в подушку, молясь богу, в которого я не верил, чтобы на этом мой кошмар закончился. Разумеется, ничего подобного не произошло.  
Легко описать ощущение безопасности, ведь есть так много вещей, с которыми она ассоциируется. Объятия матери. Потрескивание углей в камине зимним вечером. Ободряющее похлопывание по спине от отца. Карамельный пирог бабушки. Тихий разговор телевизора, к которому никто не прислушивается. Домик на дереве. Кружка теплого молока на завтрак. Улыбка лучшего... Нет, у меня же нет лучшего друга. Но все остальное и еще тысяча других вещей - из этого и состоит ощущение безопасности. Но как тогда описать его отсутствие? Ведь отсутствие - пустота - не существует как нечто материальное. Как тогда могут существовать такие вещи, как тревога и беспокойство?  
Вероятно дело в том, что это не отсутствие. Это инверсия.  
Приход господина Кошмара в мою жизнь не перевернул ее с ног на голову, не изменил ее до неузнаваемости. Вместо этого он отравил ее. Моя жизнь была прекрасным садом, заросшим изумрудной травой и ветвистыми деревьями. С ветвей свисали и покачивались под легким дуновением июньского ветерка спелые и сладкие плоды. Он отравил эти плоды, не притронувшись к самим деревьям.  
Когда мама обнимала меня, я боялся поднять голову, потому что не знал, увижу я ее нежную улыбку или оскал раздвинутых гниющих десен.  
Когда я сидел на ковре рядом с камином, я боялся посмотреть на огонь, потому что не знал, будет он пожирать дрова или чьи-то выбеленные временем черепа.  
Когда папа хотел похлопать меня по спине, я как мог старался избежать прикосновения, потому что не знал, почувствую я его широкую теплую ладонь или очертания острых смертоносных когтей.  
Когда мне клали на тарелку бабушкин пирог, я не хотел отправлять в рот ни кусочка, потому что не знал, почувствую я на языке сладкую карамель или металлический привкус крови.  
Ропот телевизора превращался в неровный частящий шум. В домике на дереве меня приглашал на чаепитие господин Кошмар. Молоко в кружке шипело и превращалось в серную кислоту.  
Я мог выйти к доске на уроке и, обернувшись к классу, увидеть, что вместо моих одноклассников за партами сидят ухмыляющиеся скелеты. Я мог пойти в магазин и в отделе сладостей наткнуться на упаковки засушенных глазных яблок и вяленых полосок человеческой кожи. Я мог зайти в полупустой автобус и простоять на ногах полчаса, потому что на всех свободных местах извивалось по клубку ядовитых змей. Я мог залезть под стол, чтобы поднять укатившийся карандаш, и встретиться взглядом с сотней светящихся глаз. Я мог проснуться от того, что господин Кошмар поправляет мне одеяло и ласково гладит меня по щеке своими тонкими мертвенно-голубыми пальцами.  
В детстве мне нередко снились ночные кошмары. Гигантские пауки, людоеды с наточенными ножами, свирепые тираннозавры, чудища морских глубин, проломленные головы, ампутированные конечности, кромешная темнота, вакуум... Конечно, это было страшно. Но все ночные страхи были ничем рядом со сладостным моментом пробуждения, когда ты спрыгиваешь с кровати, бежишь в спальню родителей, залезаешь к ним под одеяло и, очутившись под защитой их теплых объятий, понимаешь, что все пережитые ужасы - всего лишь сон, глупая выдумка подсознания, которая испарится, как только на нее попадет солнечный свет.  
Господин Кошмар вплел ночные кошмары в реальность, перекрутил одно с другим так туго, что нельзя было предугадать, когда ты наткнешься на очередное вплетение ужаса в канву своей жизни. Если, конечно, такое существование можно было назвать жизнью.  
Все, чего я хотел, - чтобы это прекратилось.  
Четырнадцатого января я рассказал об этом родителям. Меня отвели к врачу, мне выписали таблетки. Первая же из них взорвалась в моем животе. Я до сих пор помню, как выглядели мои внутренности, разбросанные по бежевому ворсу ковра. Особенное впечатление на меня произвел кишечник, похожий на огромного ленточного червя.  
Я проснулся утром тринадцатого января и, задрав футболку, долго смотрел на свой гладкий, без единого шрама живот.  
Шестнадцатого января я перелез через ограду и спрыгнул со школьной крыши. Я не умер, пролетев семь этажей. Я лежал в луже собственной крови, задыхаясь от боли, и сквозь прищуренные веки разглядывал лакированные туфли господина Кошмара, склонившегося надо мной.  
Я проснулся утром пятнадцатого января и долго смотрел из окна на устланную снежным пологом землю.  
Я пытался ударить господина Кошмара ножом в живот. Он перехватывал мою руку.  
Я пытался ударить ножом себя. Он перехватывал мою руку.  
Я пытался убедить себя, что его не существует. Господин Кошмар с сочувствием качал головой и ласково перебирал мои волосы, словно пытаясь меня утешить. Наутро перед зеркалом я обнаружил, что некоторые пряди моих волос из светлых превратились в бурые из-за царапин, что он, нечаянно или нарочно, оставил своими когтями на моей макушке.  
Я пытался убедить его уйти. Господин Кошмар только шире улыбался своей изломанной улыбкой и советовал мне лечь спать.  
Когда я ложился в постель, он предлагал мне отправиться с ним. Я не хотел никуда идти. Я хотел, чтобы он ушел без меня. Я просил. Я угрожал. Я пытался торговаться.  
– Посмотри на меня, малыш.  
Я смотрел на него, прищурившись и поджав губы.  
– Но это никуда не годится, – сладко возражал он. – Открой глаза, ну же.  
Я не хотел открывать глаза. Я не мог этого сделать. Почему-то я знал, что если распахну их и взгляну на окружающую действительность прямо, случится что-то непоправимое.  
И месяц тянулся за месяцем.  
Для меня было загадкой, почему окружающие меня люди ничего не замечали. Они так привыкли, что я странно веду себя? Они так любили меня, что готовы были простить мне постоянную тягу к одиночеству, к отчуждению, к побегам из дома? Иногда мне казалось, что они знают что-то, чего не знал я. Я гадал, знают ли они о господине Кошмаре. Может быть, это - обязательная ступень взросления? Может быть, все дети проходят через это, прежде чем стать взрослыми? Поэтому дети и взрослые так отличаются друг от друга? Может быть, я просто начал взрослеть раньше, чем мои сверстники?  
Однажды за завтраком я спросил:  
– Все дети проходят через кошмар, чтобы стать взрослыми?  
Я не понял, почему мама заплакала. Я не понял, почему папа подошел к окну и закурил.  
Я встал из-за стола, отставив свою кружку с шипящим кипятком. Мама попыталась обнять меня, но я увернулся.  
– Сынок, ты не должен думать о таком, – сказал отец, и я видел, как дрожали его сжимающие сигарету пальцы. – Все будет хорошо.  
– Мы любим тебя, – сказала мама, пытаясь вытереть бегущие слезы рукавом платья.  
– Даже мне сложно сказать, какая ложь более наглая из прозвучавших только что, – сказал господин Кошмар и отхлебнул из моей кружки.  
Я вышел, хлопнув дверью. Я ничего не понимал. Я знал только, что моя жизнь никогда не станет нормальной. Что-то в моей голове было сломано.  
Они все лгали мне. Мама и папа. Бабушка. Они знали что-то, чего не знаю я.  
А может быть, это я лгал себе? Но в чем?  
И недели тянулись дальше, полные непрекращающегося ужаса, отсутствия чувства безопасности и сладко-скрежещущего «ну же, улыбнись, малыш».  
Кто-то скажет, что невозможно столько жить в постоянном страхе. Что ты или сойдешь с ума, или привыкнешь. Я не привык, а вопрос моего здравого рассудка не отпускает меня и сейчас, но во всяком случае я уверен, что не более безумен, чем окружающие меня люди. И хотя я твердо знаю, что таблетки не всегда взрываются после того, как ты их проглатываешь, я все равно не говорю правду ни на каких проверках психики, поэтому медицинская точка зрения на мое состояние остается тайной. Пусть же ей и останется.  
Все изменилось, когда мне минуло тринадцать. Тринадцать - особенный возраст. Тринадцать - особенное число.  
Я сидел на своей кровати и вилкой размазывал остатки праздничного торта по тарелке. Торт периодически издавал неприятный булькающий звук, и из него выплескивалась мерзкая красноватая жижа. Я предпочитал не задумываться о природе этого явления. Я вообще старался думать поменьше. Поменьше думать, поменьше двигаться. Может, это объясняло, почему я почти не вырос с семи лет и был на голову ниже самого низкого мальчика в моем классе. Щуплый, в висящей мешком полосатой футболке, сползающих полосатых гетрах и со всклокоченными волосами почти до плеч, я был идеальной мишенью для насмешек, и, наверное, единственная причина, по которой я не стал ей в школе, это то, что мой безучастный вид сразу давал понять: мне совершенно плевать на происходящее вокруг, если это не связано с моими кошмарами.  
От очередного движения вилкой, что-то внутри торта лопнуло и брызнуло мне на щеку тонкой теплой струйкой с мерзким тухлым запахом. Я молча утерся рукавом и поднял голову.  
Я чувствовал приближение господина Кошмара за часы до того, как он переступал порог моей комнаты. Но каждый раз я цеплялся за надежду на ошибку, сбой своего радара. И каждый раз он все равно появлялся на пороге, запахнувшись в свой сшитый из ночных кошмаров плащ, с молящими о пощаде криками, запутавшимися в каштановых кудрях, и бездной в почти идеально круглых глазах.  
Я опустил голову, не желая встречаться с ним взглядом.  
Однажды я пытался лишить себя зрения. Конечно, ничего не вышло.  
Господин Кошмар взял мое лицо в свои ледяные ладони, заставляя посмотреть ему в глаза. От него пахло затхлой водой, скотобойней, пыльным чердаком и гнилью. Я посмотрел на него с безучастным страхом и попросил:  
– Уйди.  
Это было классическим приветствием. Мы оба слишком хорошо знали: никуда он не уйдет, и это превращало мою просьбу в фарс.  
– С Днем Рождения, малыш, – поздравил он меня, а я подумал, будет ли он звать меня малышом, если я доживу до двадцати. – У меня для тебя подарок.  
Когда мне исполнилось одиннадцать, он подарил мне железную деву. Не настоящую, конечно, она бы заняла слишком много места в моей комнате, - ощущения. Он дарил мне что-нибудь на каждый День Рождения, но железная дева впечатлила меня больше всего. Излишне говорить, что я ненавидел дни рождения, как и его подарки.  
Господин Кошмар отступил на пару шагов и протянул мне руку.  
– Два билета в Страну Кошмаров для господина Кошмара и его юного друга, – произнес он с интонацией конферансье. – Ведь сегодня юный друг не откажется!  
И это тоже было правдой. Мне было слишком страшно, мне было слишком все равно. Я просто не мог оставаться в этой реальности. Реальности? Да любая реальность будет более реальной, чем эта. Так я подумал и медленно сжал его узкую бледно-голубую ладонь. Изломанная ухмылка раздвинулась, и мир вокруг закружился словно карусель.

Что такое лучший друг? Тот, с кем ты проводишь больше всего времени? Тот, про которого ты с уверенностью можешь сказать: да, он всегда будет рядом со мной? Тот, о ком ты думаешь больше всего?  
При таком раскладе я определенно мог назвать господина Кошмара своим лучшим другом. Не просто лучшим - единственным. Как легко догадаться, то, во что превратилась моя жизнь, мало располагало к обретению новых друзей. В школе меня избегали, у меня не было друзей по соседству, как у других детей. У меня не было никого кроме моей семьи и господина Кошмара. Моего лучшего друга.  
Нет, это неправильно.  
Почему-то я вспомнил об этом только когда цепкие пальцы господина Кошмара обвились вокруг моего худого запястья. У меня был лучший друг.  
Его звали Михаэль, и он был на четыре года старше меня. Немного полный, немного неуклюжий, но очень красивый, совсем как его мама. Кудри цвета карамельного пудинга, медовые глаза в обрамлении густых ресниц, веснушки как шоколадная крошка на покрытом глазурью кексе. Даже голос у него был мягкий и какой-то сладкий. Взрослые часто говорили, что Михаэль похож на ангела. Но ангелов не существует, а Михаэль был реальным - он жил в соседнем доме. Не в этом городе, в другом, том, который находился у кромки леса.  
В лесу было большое кристально-чистое озеро. На его берегу стояла заброшенная полуразвалившаяся усадьба. Нам было строго-настрого запрещено подходить к ней - она была такой старой, что в любой момент могла обрушиться. Разумеется, с незапамятных времен она обросла леденящими душу легендами и байками. Меня это не особо интересовало, но я часто замечал, что пока мои камни блинчиками скакали по зеркальной глади озера, Михаэль зачарованно смотрел на эту развалюху. Конечно, он был слишком послушным, чтобы просто так нарушить запрет своих родителей и отправиться на ее исследование, тем более, усадьба стояла на противоположном берегу озера и идти до нее было не меньше нескольких часов. Вместо этого мы целыми днями играли в прибрежных кустах. Я смеялся и улыбался так много, что по вечерам у меня ныли натруженные мышцы лица. Когда Михаэль устраивал для меня представления в театре теней, я смотрел во все глаза. Я любил Михаэля почти так же сильно, как свою семью, и даже больше Джонни - щенка немецкой овчарки, которого мне подарили в три года, и которого я просто обожал. Джонни тоже любил Михаэля, они могли часами лежать в обнимку у нас во дворе, разморенные летним солнцем.  
Это было странно.  
За все четыре года в новом доме я ни разу не вспоминал о Михаэле. Это то, что происходит, когда у тебя появляется новый лучший друг? Мысли о новом друге вытесняют мысли о старом до такой степени, что тот просто исчезает из твоей памяти? Я подумал, что это нечестно. Я подумал, что даже если мы с Михаэлем больше не друзья, было бы неправильно совсем забывать о нем только потому, что все свое время я проводил с господином Кошмаром. Но в первую очередь - почему мы вообще перестали быть друзьями?

В детстве мне нравилась «Алиса в Стране чудес» Льюиса Кэрролла. Я забирался на колени к бабушке и слушал, как она, читая размеренно и с выражением, снова и снова открывала мне дверь в этот удивительный мир. А мир Алисы действительно был удивительным. Перед сном, лежа в своей кровати, я закрывал глаза и воображение рисовало перед моим внутренним взором тысячи красочных сюрреалистических картин. Странный, вывернутый наизнанку, удивительный Мир чудес - было странно называть его просто Страной, это недостаточно передавало масштаб.  
То же можно было сказать и про Страну Кошмаров.  
Словами невозможно передать ее сущность. Слова - это буквы, чернила, выплеснутые на бумагу, или же набор звуков, порожденный сокращением голосовых связок. Каким бы мастерством ни обладал писатель, он не сможет передать то, как все твое тело натягивается как струна, когда ты делаешь первый шаг по этой мертвой земле. Как бегут по спине мурашки и встают дыбом волосы на загривке, как ветер пахнет смертью, а в темно-пурпурном небе витают похожие на облака сгустки боли. Невозможно передать и какофонию звуков: визги, вопли, смех, скрежет, хлюпанье, бормотание, песнопения - все это сливалось в сводящую с ума мелодию, которую Страна Кошмаров разыгрывала как по нотам.  
Я не мог двигаться, не мог даже дышать. Мой разум бился в агонии, и в то же время что-то бурлило в моей груди - что-то не находящее выхода. Я давно уже разучился испытывать хоть какие-то эмоции кроме страха, но это не было страхом, не было просто ледяным ужасом, так часто сжимающим свои когти вокруг моего трепещущего сердца.  
– Тебе нравится здесь, малыш? – спросил меня господин Кошмар, глядя на мое исказившееся лицо с участием. – А ведь это и твой дом.  
Я сразу понял, что это значит.  
Все те страхи, что преследуют нас в повседневной жизни, отступая днем и возвращаясь ночью, - все они родом отсюда.  
Здесь проводит свои дни ночной монстр из-под вашей кровати. Здесь после утомительных трудов отдыхают мстительные духи, зловещие приведения, кровожадные вурдалаки и скрывающиеся в дремучих лесах ведьмы. Сюда гигантские ядовитые паучихи возвращаются покормить своих детишек, выжидающе щелкающих маленькими жвалами в развесистой паутине. Здесь вылезают на сушу монстры из морских глубин. Здесь обитают чудовища из детских страшилок.  
Все ужасы, что когда-либо поражали человеческое создание, все детища нашего больного сознания, все страхи, живущие на подкорке нашего мозга, были родом отсюда - с древних веков и до наших дней. Появились ли кошмары раньше, чем человечество осознало себя? Или они были лишь следствием кульбитов наших фантазий и инстинктов? На этот вопрос ответить уже невозможно. Я спросил у господина Кошмара, как долго существует это место, но он только рассмеялся и сказал лишь «явно дольше, чем моя скромная персона». Господину Кошмару было сто пятьдесят шесть лет.  
Костлявое черное дерево со злобной ухмылкой положило свою изломанную ветвь мне на плечо. Я побежал прочь, а в спину мне долетело «наслаждайся своей экскурсией, малыш». Можно было подумать, что после этого господин Кошмар оставит меня знакомиться с миром в одиночестве, но этого, конечно не произошло. Куда бы я не бежал, куда бы не сворачивал, он все равно оказывался рядом. Знакомил с местными обитателями. Придерживал за плечо, если я вылетал слишком близко к краю пропасти. Вытаскивал за шкирку из болота. И, конечно, раз за разом просил меня улыбнуться и открыть глаза.  
Господин Кошмар ни на секунду не оставлял меня одного. Он всегда был рядом.

Михаэль тоже всегда был со мной рядом. Мы не расставались практически никогда. Если кого-то из нас отправляли в магазин, мы шли вдвоем. Мы ночевали друг у друга по очереди, вместе возились с Джонни, вместе слушали, как моя бабушка читает нам Алису, вместе учились у его отца играть в шашки. Мы почти никогда не ссорились - даже тогда я был довольно флегматичным ребенком, а Михаэль - слишком добрым, чтобы злиться на какие-нибудь мои глупые выходки, и слишком умным, чтобы не найти компромисс, если мы спорили из-за чего-то. Мы всецело разделяли увлечения друг друга - обменивались книгами, кассетами, картриджами для игровых консолей. Единственное, что я не понимал, - его интерес к страшилкам, но исправно читал с ним По и Кинга и до дыр затирал кассету со Скуби-Ду.  
Пятого августа я в последний раз пускал блинчики на берегу озера. Я был в ужасном настроении - мама с папой поссорились из-за каких-то своих взрослых глупостей, а я как обычно попался под горячую руку - мне запретили смотреть телевизор только из-за того, что я случайно разбил кружку за завтраком. Как будто это была моя вина, а не того, кто придумал кафельные полы, несущие мгновенную смерть всему хрупкому и стеклянному.  
В любом случае, мне хотелось плакать от такой несправедливости. Кроме того, взрослые уже несколько раз поговаривали о том, что пора запретить нам ходить к озеру. Путь к нему лежал по широкой тропинке, и находилось оно буквально в пятнадцати минутах ходьбы от дома старого Фрэнка - самого крайнего в нашем городе. И только потому, что в городе пропало два или три ребенка, нам хотели запретить там гулять. Это казалось мне самой большой глупостью на свете. Дети постоянно пропадают - это же дети. Они ссорятся с родителями, убегают и потом возвращаются - это так же естественно, как то, что солнце пропадает на западе с наступлением ночи, и затем возвращается на востоке.  
Но взрослые так не считали. Поговаривали о каком-то маньяке, да и чего только не воображали. Мы с Михаэлем оба понимали, что любой наш поход к озеру может стать последним, как только родительская паранойя перевесит здравый смысл.  
И в этот день Михаэль предложил мне пойти посмотреть на усадьбу вблизи, а может даже и изнутри. Может быть, в любой другой день я и согласился бы, но тогда я был расстроен, разозлен и совершенно не хотел тащиться в такую даль, только чтобы поближе посмотреть на старую скрипучую развалину, в которой совершенно точно не было ничего удивительного. Я отказался. Тогда Михаэль сказал, что пойдет один, и это было разумно - если он этого хочет, а я нет, то логика подсказывала, что Михаэль должен отправиться осматривать усадьбу, а я - есть дома бабушкин пирог. Но почему-то моя досада только усилилась. Мне стало обидно от того, что какая-то развалюха Михаэлю интереснее, чем вернуться домой вместе со мной. Может быть, при других обстоятельствах я бы попробовал его отговорить. В конце концов, даже тогда я понимал, что усадьба действительно может рухнуть и погрести десятилетнего мальчика под своими останками.  
Но я ничего не сказал, только помахал Михаэлю рукой, а он помахал рукой мне, улыбаясь как всегда тепло и ласково. Всю дорогу назад старая усадьба смотрела мне вслед черными дырами своих пустых окон.  
Она не рухнула, хотя позже отец Михаэля позаботился о том, чтобы от нее не осталось ничего кроме пропитанного смертью пустыря.  
Михаэль не вернулся.  
Михаэль не вернулся ни этим вечером, ни следующим. Джонни скулил, рычал и рвался с цепи. Когда папа попытался его успокоить, Джонни вцепился ему в руку, хотя до этого не кусал никого даже играючи.  
Странно, что никто даже не вспомнил про усадьбу. Может быть, все решили, что она слишком далеко. Или что Михаэль слишком благоразумный, чтобы лезть в такое опасное место. В конце концов об одержимости Михаэля этой несчастной старухой знал только я, но я молчал. Почему-то я думал, что Михаэль задерживается по каким-то своим причинам. Может быть, усадьба действительно скрывала в себе что-то интересное, что задержало там моего друга. Я знал, что ему очень сильно влетит, если кто-то из взрослых узнает, что он пошел туда без разрешения. Поэтому я соврал, что мы поссорились, и целую неделю сидел в своей комнате. Мне запретили выходить из дома, поэтому я просто лежал на кровати и смотрел в потолок. Дети всегда пропадают и возвращаются - это так же естественно, как заход и восход солнца. Джонни рвался с цепи так отчаянно, что на третью ночь задушил себя.

Невозможно подсчитать время, которое я провел в Стране Кошмаров. В ней вообще едва ли существуют такие понятия как время и расстояние. Она изменчива и бесконечна. Я видел столько всего, что большая часть просто не сохранилась в моей памяти, но даже того, что я помню, хватило бы, чтобы стать лучшим писателем или режиссером в жанре ужасов. Я мог бы войти в историю как человек с самой богатой на кошмары фантазией своего поколения, и это невольно заставляет задуматься: а не гостили ли в Стране Кошмаров другие маэстро жанра ужасов? Впрочем, мне до них дела нет.  
Моя экскурсия закончилась в стенах замка, каждый кирпич которого дышал болью. Это был замок господина Кошмара, и он стоял здесь с начала времен. Ведь если есть страна, должен быть и правитель. Нельзя сказать, что господин Кошмар был правителем в привычном понимании этого слова - он не проводил реформы, не отдавал приказы, не воевал с другими мирами. Он просто был сердцем Страны Кошмаров. Страна Кошмаров была домом для бессчетного количества ужасов, но жила, дышала она именно через господина Кошмара.  
В центральной зале замка стояло огромное зеркало в почерневшей от времени серебряной раме. Господин Кошмар подтолкнул меня к нему. Крепко зажмурившись, я позволил подвести себя к зеркалу. Мне не надо было открывать глаза, чтобы узнать, что я в нем увижу.  
Но когда господин Кошмар повелительно проскрежетал:  
– Открой глаза, малыш, –  
я повиновался.

Когда Михаэля нашли, он уже начал гнить, но даже посмертные метаморфозы не могли скрыть того, что было с ним до них.  
Разумеется, мне было запрещено идти со взрослыми на поиски, когда я все-таки рассказал им про усадьбу, и разумеется, я все равно тайком увязался за ними следом, чтобы выбежать на открытое пространство как раз тогда, когда они нашли то, что когда-то было телом моего лучшего друга.  
Что бы вы себе не представили, реальность, с которой я столкнулся лицом к лицу, была хуже. Но хотя я хладнокровно могу смаковать подробности того, что происходило со мной в обществе господина Кошмара, и того, что я видел в его Стране, ни тогда, ни сейчас я не могу и не буду говорить о Михаэле. Но разумеется, я не забыл всего, что показало мне зеркало, во второй раз. Я открыл глаза и с тех пор закрываю их так редко, что мне выписали увлажняющие роговицу капли.  
Я смотрел в зеркало очень долго, до тех пор, пока там не осталось ничего, кроме моего отражения. Бледный щуплый мальчуган с растрепанными волосами и широко распахнутыми черными глазами. Мне иногда говорят, что мои глаза похожи на две черные дыры, но до моего господина Кошмара мне все еще очень далеко.  
Если в нашей жизни происходит что-то по-настоящему ужасное, нас на какое-то время выбрасывает в пустоту - пространство, отделяющее обыкновенный мир от Страны Кошмаров.  
Иногда это помогает нам немного прийти в себя и двигаться дальше, взвалив на плечи груз воспоминаний.  
Иногда мы сходим с ума и остаемся там, с каждым вздохом проваливаясь все глубже и глубже в Страну Кошмаров - страну, откуда нет выхода.  
А иногда мы поручаем этому месту мучающий нас ужас, оставляем его дремать под уютным покрывалом частичной или полной амнезии.  
Неважно, к какой категории ты принадлежишь, в то время, пока ты там находишься, на тебя может упасть взгляд господина Кошмара. И ты можешь ему понравиться. Напомнить ему кого-то из его прошлого - друга, отца, сестру, - или просто стать так называемой любовью с первого взгляда. Возможно, если бы в том месте оказался кто-то похожий на Михаэля, я выбрал бы его.  
Конечно, ты должен помнить о своем самом страшном кошмаре, иначе это потеряет всякий смысл. Твои глаза должны быть открыты.  
Вот то, что поведал мне в ту ночь господин Кошмар.  
Я очнулся в своей постели, и с тех пор ни разу его не видел, хотя у меня нет сомнений, что он с удовольствием выйдет поприветствовать меня на мое двадцатишестилетие. Двадцать шесть: дважды по тринадцать - за себя и за свой самый страшный кошмар.  
Но сейчас мне восемнадцать. Под моими широко распахнутыми глазами чернеют несходящие синяки. На изнанке моих век отпечаталось все, что я видел в Стране Кошмаров, поэтому я стараюсь моргать как можно реже и почти не сплю. Это может показаться аномальным, но по ощущениям в первые тринадцать лет своей жизни я как будто отоспался на годы вперед. Я хожу в университет, вовремя заглядываю к парикмахеру, имею парочку неплохих друзей и улыбаюсь тогда, когда этого хочу - то есть всегда. Мне не нравится моя улыбка - она напоминает мне другую, изломанную и кривую, но что-то должно служить мне постоянным напоминанием.  
Я осознал то чувство, что бурлило внутри меня, когда я впервые оказался в Стране Кошмаров. Это была ненависть - природная ярость того, кто увидел что-то настолько неправильное, что это противоречит даже здравому смыслу. Страна Кошмаров - это одна огромная ошибка, язва на человечестве, червь в спелом яблоке. И я уничтожу ее.  
Если же этого не произойдет, в двадцать шесть лет я стану следующим господином Кошмаром. Тогда у меня будет еще сто сорок три года, чтобы уничтожить ее изнутри.  
Не думаю, что я первый преемник господина Кошмара с такими мыслями. Наверняка все далеко не так просто - ничего не бывает просто, когда разговор заходит о ночных страхах. Но как бы сильно ни пострадал мой искалеченный разум, я все еще знаю, что правильно, а что нет. И безжалостно искоренить неправильность - мой долг: как человека - дитя жестокого и безжалостного мира людей, - и как будущего господина Кошмара - сердца неправильного и искаженного мира ужасов.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация: https://vk.com/lemorgo?w=wall-97168551_1734


End file.
